Presents
by BUBBLES93
Summary: Hey, everyone it's me Lily Even's and What you are about to read is the story of my life. Love and hatred mixed together to give you a great story.


Hi my name is Lily Evens and I'm going to tell you the story of my life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started one day, my birthday to be exact.

I opened my bright green eyes to see and hear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!"

My parents, my sister, Petunia, and my brother, Josh; were all standing over my bed singing to me and holding out presents.

"Oh my god !!!" I exclaimed.  
"Are those for me?" I said in disbelief.  
"They sure are." replied my mum.

My mum is a great woman, she helps with my homework. She'd just like me, we both have red hair and bright green eyes. Also, were pretty tall for our ages, but my mum says, I'm still pretty even if no one likes tall girls.

Lets see, there are 4 presents present, Ha Ha I made a joke.  
There are blue, red, yellow, and green, my favorite color, colored boxes wrapped.  
Woohoo this is my lucky day. Well it is my birthday I was expecting presents.  
So anyhoo, lets open those presents!

"Well, what are you waiting for open them" exclaimed Josh  
"Whatever you say" I replied.

I took the present that my dad was holding. I ripped the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a " T-Mobile Sam-sung cellphone!". I screamed.  
" Thank you so much dad, I really appreciate it".  
"Only the best for my little girl". He said back.

This is my dad, he's the best dad any girl could ever ask for.

He has brown hair just like my sister Petunia and my brother Josh.

"Open mine, next Lily!" said, Petunia.

Petunia, is my older sister, she's a year older than me. She has brown hair like my dad's unlike the red hair I have like my mum's. Also, she's short for her age. and she's 12 years old. She looks like my dad but I look like my mum.

"I'll be glad to". I exclaimed.

The present was in a red box with a blue bow on the front. I took off the cover and peered inside and what I saw amazed me. Petunia, bought me Michele Negrin earrings.

"Oh, Petunia their beautiful" I said with a tear in my eye.  
"What are sister's for?" she replied"Petunia, you shouldn't have" i said  
"Oh, but I did" she laughed.

I got up and walked over to the mirror on my door and put the beautiful earrings in.

"Ok, so now that you finished all your girly stuff open mine". said Josh.

Ah, Josh he's my younger brother and he's 10. We love teasing each other, it's what we do. It's really the only thing that we do around here. He's not at the age to appreciate girls yet but wait until next year, hehehe.

"I'll be glad to Your Grumpiness" I replied bowing.  
"HEY!!! I resent that"  
" It's Ok Lil' bro I'm just teasing" I told him.  
"So, open it then! gee sister!" Josh replied.

I _slowly... _untied the bow and VERY carefully I unwrapped the wrapping paper.

SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Dripping down my face was a banana cream pie. licking my lips i thought YUM! this is pretty good. Josh had rigged the box so that when I opened it a banana cream pie hit my face!!! Oooo I'm going to KILL him for that!

"ARGGGGG!!"  
"Your gonna get it, wait until I get my bloody hands on you!" I yelled

Josh ran out of the room and I was fast on his heels. Jumping, I landed on his back and I smeared the pie that was still on my face on him.  
Ah, ha-ha, victory! I thought and punched the air with my fist.

Then out of nowhere an owl landed on my head. I jumped up and ran around screaming.

"There's an owl on my head, there's an owl on my head, get it off, get it off, HELP!"My parents and Petunia came running in after me.  
"Hold on stop running, so I can get the damed owl of you Lily" yelled Petunia,"It's a letter for Lily?"  
"Since when did they replace the mailmen with owls?" I asked giggling.  
"Well, read it, Lily I want to know what it says!" said Petunia.  
"Sheesh woman, then let me have it"

I quickly ripped it open and snatched out the piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Miss Lily Evens,_

_You have been accepted by Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry _

"What the bloody hell is this!" I asked in question.  
"It must be a prank from someone, wait, but it says if we have any questions go to the Leaky Cauldron?" My mum said peering over my shoulder.  
"Could I go?, please, please, please? It even has directions!" I pleaded with my famous puppy-dog eyes.  
"Oh, all right, we can go, Petunia do you want to come with us?" my mum asked.  
"Sure I'll come, This is going to be so cool" she said.  
"Oh, I can't wait! mum can we go after lunch, please?" I pleaded AGAIN with my puppy-dog eyes.

"It's alright with me, but first you have to open my present" Said mum.  
"OK" I said back.

I was handed a white envelope with my name written on it on deep green letters.  
I tore off the top and pulled out...  
" Five Maroon 5 tickets!!!!!!!!!!!, OMG mum, you bought me tickets, wow! I'll never forget this ever!!!!" I said VERY enthusiastically.  
I jumped up and ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug in human history.  
After that everyone left my room so I could get changed and eat lunch.

As I was walking downstairs, Josh came up and said he couldn't help it but he had to do that. He said he'll give me my real present at the table.

I plopped down on my seat and greedily piled noodles on my plate. When I had finished my first bite, Josh gave me my present. it was a gift card to Playdo's closet, Only the best clothes store in the history of the world. I thanked him and went on with my lunch.

When I was taking my last gulps of OJ, my mum said,  
"We're outta here, grab your stuff and let's hit the road!"  
"Yes!" I screamed.

We all went outside piled in the car and drove off to the Leaky Cauldron.


End file.
